


Decisions, Decisions

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Haiba Lev, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figured there must be something in the air. Because everyone seemed to be getting into a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

[5:38 Shouyou]: Wish me luck!

Kenma replied quickly, as he always did when Hinata Shouyou was involved. Though the two were complete opposites, somehow, the omegas had become friends. It was something Kenma was grateful for, considering he didn’t have very many close friends to begin with. 

He had Kuroo, of course. But that wasn’t quite the same. Alphas had a tendency to be overbearing. And with Tetsu’s overprotective streak it could get pretty tiresome. 

But Shouyou was different. Someone he shared his instincts with. The way he played volleyball— the way he did everything, really— made it look like things were…fun. And though Kenma wasn’t particular towards those with obtrusive amounts of energy, Shouyou’s was something that had a way of making Kenma smile. To a certain extent, it was almost like—

“Kenma-senpai!!!!” 

Well, _almost_. At least Hinata had some sort of skill. Lev didn’t really have—

“Kenma-senpaiiiii!!!!!!”

Kenma let out a small sigh, pausing his game but choosing not to look up. 

“Please go out with me!” 

The omega began his game again. “Just because you continue to ask doesn’t mean the answer will change.” 

“I won’t give up!” The Russian declared. 

Kenma sighed again, wondering how Lev was so persistent given his status. People like him generally weren't so pushy. “You’d be better suited with another beta.” Kenma explained. 

Those large green eyes went wide, filled with determination. “But, I like Kenma-senpai! I won’t give up!”

"Stop calling me senpai." He muttered under his breath. 

Betas were usually relatively soft spoken people. With even heads that weren’t swayed by pheromones, Kenma generally liked them the most. 

But Lev was none ofthose things. With a frustrated grunt, he was forced to look at the bumbling beta. “There’s a reason beta/omega relationships are uncommon. When it comes down to it, a beta won’t ever compare to an alpha.” 

His tone had a bit more bite than he'd expected, but at least with that, he hoped it'd enough to throw off the beta’s liveliness. It wasn't, though. Because Lev responded in the only way Lev seemed to know how. 

“I understand! I’ll work hard!”

The beta only seemed to have gained even more resolve. Which was troublesome, for someone like Kozume. 

Briefly, he envied Shouyou. The Karasuno decoy already had an alpha, which was a rare enough thing on its own. But it meant Hinata wouldn't have to worry about wandering eyes or unwanted courting offers. Those were truly horrible. Alphas were plain shameless when it came to things like that. Luckily he always had Kuroo at his side to keep anything from escalating. But recently the alpha's attentions had turned to one of Karasuno's members. Not that it was a problem, exactly. But it meant Kuroo sometimes didn't notice just _how_ bothered Kenma was. 

He figured there must be something in the air. Because everyone seemed to be getting into a relationship. It was something Hinata often talked about, how much he enjoyed being with Kageyama. And apparently, they were going to spend Hinata's first heat together as well. Which sounded... _nice._ If Kenma were being honest he’d admit it was something he wanted eventually as well. Instincts were something that were difficult to fight, no matter how apathetic one wanted to be. 

But at the same time, having an alpha looming over you and telling you what to do seemed like a bother. Not to mention alphas were crazy possessive most of the time, no matter how gentle they were. Even if they were gentle giants like Kuroo, or calm and soft spoken like Akaashi, there was no stopping an angry alpha. Kenma pitied anyone who made the fatal mistake of getting too close to Bokuto. 

In any case, it wasn’t really anything Kenma wanted, that sort of possession alphas had over their omegas. He didn’t want to belong to anybody. It seemed irritating, at best. And like it would take a lot of time. He’d much rather play his games instead. But...

Haiba Lev... _wasn't_ an alpha.

It was now that Kuroo came up to them, slapping his hand on the beta’s back. “Kenma likes his personal space. How about you give him some?” 

Lev’s eyes widened in realization, his mouth forming a small ‘o’. “Right!” He shouted, nodding and then bowing to the captain, before bolting out of the gym on long legs, his bag bouncing against his back.

“Why don’t you give him a chance?” Kuroo asked, eyes following him out of the gym.

Kozume  _really_ didn’t bother to look up this time, resuming his game. “Please don’t get involved, Kuroo-san.” 

“He’s not such a bad kid.”

“I’m not interested.” His voice was monotone, with a hint of irritation. And when Kuroo replied, he didn’t even have to look at him to know that cat-like smirk was plastered on his face. He could just _hear_ it.

“You don’t really think that.” 

Sometimes Kenma wished Kuroo hadn’t known him for so long.

* * *

 

Thank _fuck_ for Google.

Not that he was _nervous_ or anything. Because that’d be _lame._ And it’s not like he was _afraid._ He was an alpha for crying out loud, he was _made_ to take care of an omega in heat. It’d be fine. Sure it would.

But Hinata was so _small._

Would he be able to handle it? Of course, omegas were _made_ to handle it, but that didn’t stop Kageyama from researching as much as possible. Or buying as much as possible. He’d stocked up on everything from lotions to condoms to morning after pills. Was Hinata on any form of contraceptive? Hell if he knew. Come to think of it, he didn’t know _a goddamn thing._

And naturally, when Wednesday rolled around, and they told the team they’d be absent, it really didn’t do much to soothe his nerves. 

“If you’re planning to bond,” Suga said, “I want you two to know I’m against it.” 

“Suga,” the captain interfered, “I’m sure that’s a conversation between the two of them—”

“It doesn’t matter, Daichi. They’re too young.” 

A bit hypocritical, coming from the guy who was bonded. 

Wait.

_Bonding?_

Kageyama hadn’t thought of that. Hadn’t even _considered_ that. Did Hinata want to be bonded? Would Tobio be able to hold back if he didn’t? The last time Hinata had gone into heat, it’d kick started his rut, the scent was so strong. Who knew what would happen this time?

_Fuck._

“It’s ok!” Hinata said confidently, “Kageyama wouldn’t do that!”

_Wouldn’t do that._

Ok, so the omega _didn’t_ want to be bonded. Good to know. He couldn't stop thinking about it, even when lunch rolled around. Of course, he'd been thinking about it _all week_ so it's not like he could say he was surprised. This whole heat thing had consumed every fiber of his being. 

Which is exactly why he'd been so diligent. Gone to omega forums, read up on techniques and positions that caused the least amount of strain. Stayed up all night reading, last night. Which was probably why he felt dead inside. But he _had_ to know. Every article he’d read online said to take it slow. But how slow was _slow_ exactly? 

They’d been going slow this whole time, basically. At least, relationship wise. Sexually they'd done a bit of... _exploring,_ but it was never to the extent of...

But now Hinata just wanted to jump head first into things all suddenly and without a goddamn worry in the world. Not that Kageyama could _complain_ , exactly…

But what the hell was with this development?? Why wasn’t Hinata more nervous?? What kind of bullshit trust was _that?_ The image of Hinata spiking his toss flashed through his mind, the omega's eyes closed yet determined, palm smacking the ball in timed perfection. 

Dammit.

The dumbass had  _way_ too much trust in him, even if he  _was_ an alpha. Not to mention that was a lot of pressure to put on someone. Spoiled, selfish,  _typical_ omega, leaving everything to the alpha. 

But it was fine. Everything would be fine. Because he was prepared. 

_Super_ prepared. Because he was a _damn good_ alpha. And he’d taken all the necessary precautions. And if Hinata wanted him to take control and be selfish and spoiled then god fucking dammit Kageyama was going to make damn sure that it happened. Which is exactly why, in all his research and scurrying about, he'd booked them a room in a love hotel for a few days. It’d cost him nearly a life’s worth of allowance but it didn’t matter. Because this had to be perfect.

It had to be perfect or…

He shook his head. He hadn’t told Hinata about the hotel yet. He read omegas generally preferred to be in a familiar place during their heats, but it’s not like they could stay at either of their houses. Kageyama _was not_ about to have their parents walk in on them. Not to mention the smell would be absolutely _insane._ The good thing about hotels was they had all this stuff figured out. From room purifiers to temperature controls and anything else anyone could think of. Which is why he'd gone ahead and booked it. Because that way nearly everything would be taken care of. 

So.

It’d be fine.

Hopefully.

This was all Hinata’s idea anyway, right? And he wouldn’t have suggested this if he didn’t really want to spend the week together. So there was _nothing_ to worry about. 

“Kageyama!!” A ball of orange hair pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

Hinata shoved a meat bun in the alpha’s face, “Lunch is almost over, you know!” 

“Oh.” 

_ He had to tell him about the hotel. _

“Hinata.” He said, grabbing him by the arm, the omega stopping halfway between a crouch and a kneel. 

“Yeah?”

He swallowed awkwardly, wetting his lips to try and stall since his voice seemed to disappear. 

"It's about tomorrow." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Woooooooooo hot damn it feels good to write :D More chapters to come soon!! Thank you all for your sweet comments ^^


End file.
